


Pet Lena 1

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BDSM, Daddy Dom Kara Danvers, Dom Kara Danvers, F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Pepper fucking, Spanking, Sub Lena Luthor, Top Kara, bottom lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Pet, you've been very naughty today." Lena opened her mouth to protest that she hadn't done anything, but Kara pressed one finger gently against her lips, to remind her not to interrupt.





	Pet Lena 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.

Kara got home late that night. Yes, they had made plans, and yes, Lena knew that her bottom would be the worse for wear by the end of the evening. What she wasn't prepared for was the fact that her daddy had a very long and trying day, and would be full of aggression and tension that needed release. One look at her daddy’s face when Lena opened the door was enough to make her breath catch in her throat.  
  
"Pet, you've been very naughty today." Lena opened her mouth to protest that she hadn't done anything, but Kara pressed one finger gently against her lips, to remind her not to interrupt.  
  
"I had so much work to do today, and all I could think of was you here waiting for me in this nice little schoolgirl outfit. I knew we wouldn't want to go out, so I brought home fried chicken, but was so distracted that I paid, and left without the food. When I realized what had happened, I went back, and asked them to add some jalapenos to my order. I need to show you what happens to bad girls who break Daddy's concentration."   
  
Lena backed up a step almost involuntarily, shaking her head no. Kara’s only response was "come and take off my shoes for me, Pet."  
  
The simple, familiar task relaxed Lena, as kneeling at her daddy’s feet always does. Kara stroked her hair, and asked her if she knew what the peppers were for. Of course Lena did, as they’d discussed it before, but she had always thought it was just a scare tactic. "But Daddy, it will hurt so much!"   
  
"Not as much as what will come after, Pet."  
  
This calm prediction brought Lena’s head up sharply, and she met Kara’s gentle eyes. Lena saw there what she always see; the woman who loves her like no other, and gives her more pleasure than she has ever dreamed of. Kara held out her hand, and patted her lap, and Lena bent over her knee without a second thought. Kara pulled her pet’s skirt up, chuckled low in her throat when she saw her lacey white panties, and stroked her bottom gently, preparing her for the first blow. When it finally came, Lena was more than ready, and arched her back, wanting more, needing release.   
  
All too soon, after no more than a dozen hard slaps, Kara stopped, and Lena was dismayed, as her skin was just starting to warm. Kara pulled her pet up, and to her knees, and spoke the words she had been dreading. "Bring me a _pepper_."  
  
Once again, their eyes locked, and Lena looked for any sign that Kara was teasing her. There was none. The next step was the hardest. Lena know she always have a choice. Kara would not want a mindless slave, and the final decision is always hers. Refusing daddy now, though, would guarantee an end to their game, and they would probably end up with a much more mundane evening. There would be no punishment, no recriminations, and plenty of cuddling. There would also be no adventure. Lena would lie content in her daddy’s arms, but spend sleepless hours wondering what would have happened. Kara knew damned well that she would not refuse her daddy, but going to get the pepper was perhaps the longest walk she has ever taken.  
  
Lena held the pepper gingerly in her hands, she padded slowly back to her daddy, her legs shaking, but her socks making no noise on the thick carpet. Lena’s heart was beating wildly, and time seemed to stand still as she finally took that last step, and handed her the pepper.

"Now go get me a drink, and a wet washcloth." Glad for a reprieve, Lena scampered back to the kitchen and poured two fingers of Scotch over ice, stopping in the bathroom for a wet washcloth. She asked no questions, wanting nothing more than to please her daddy now.  
  
Lena handed her daddy her drink and the wet cloth, not sure what to expect now, but Kara didn't give her much time to wonder.

"Over the footstool, Pet." Lena knelt, and her daddy pushed her over the cushioned stool, spreading her legs, and pulling the lace panties halfway down her thighs. Lena began to whimper as her daddy pressed the pepper against her rosebud briefly, but almost immediately, daddy moved it to her pussy, which was soaked already, just from the brief spanking she'd given her. It occurred to Lena that maybe her daddy was just trying to collect natural lubricant to ease the _pepper's passage_ into her _anus_ , but she rubbed it all around her outer lips, and across her clitoris. With only a couple of seconds delay, Lena’s pussy began to burn and throb, and her daddy moved the pepper back to her tight sphincter, and began to push.   
  
Lena cannot even begin to describe how something could hurt so badly, and turn her on so much at the same time. Lena began to cry, and begged her daddy to stop, but at the same time she was writhing on the stool, her ass twitching like a bitch in heat.

"Oh Daddy, _it burns_!" Kara removed the pepper, grabbed the washcloth, and with a firm motion, wiped the juices from her pet’s clit all the way back to her asshole. Ice from her drink washed away the last of the burn from her pet’s labia, but before Lena could breathe a sigh of relief, Kara shoved an ice cube into _her pet’s ass_ , taking her from a hot burn to a cold fire.  
  
Ice water had barely begun to drip from Lena before she heard the sound of her daddy’s belt being pulled from her pants. Only a sub knows how magical that sound is, and how the very jingle of a belt buckle can trigger a rush of heat between their legs. Lena had little time to process the sound, though, before the first slap of the belt came, quickly followed by another and another. Kara did not spare the areas she’d already made tender with her hand, but soon worked her way down her thighs, as well.

The combination of Lena’s still throbbing pussy, the sharp stings from Daddy's belt, and her own writhing, trying to dodge the blows, made for a potent sexual cocktail, and she found herself cumming with no warning at all. Lena surrendered to the inevitable, lost in the spasms, even knowing that she’d pay later for not asking.  
  
"Subspace" is a word Lena have heard often, and am still not sure how to define. She do know that the sequence of events shifts in her memory, and she loses track of time when they play. At some point, Kara picked her up off of the footstool, and held her in her strong arms.

"Daddy, you lied to me" Lena complained.   
  
"How so, Pet?"  
  
"You said that what went after would hurt more than the pepper. It didn't! The pepper hurt so much!"   
  
"We're not done yet, Pet. We still need to address the fact that you came without permission." Kara chuckled.  
  
Lena stiffened, and inhaled sharply, but her daddy’s arms tightened around her, and the blonde reminded her that she’d gone to a lot of trouble to move her desk in front of the full length mirror, as Kara asked that morning. Kara allowed her a few more minutes of cuddling, then told her to hop up and go bend over the desk. Lena did as she was told much more quickly this time, thinking that nothing could be worse than the fiery bite of the pepper. As she lay there, though, a pillow under her belly, and her cheek pressed to the cool wood of the desk, she had an eagle's eye view of Daddy laying out her tools. A leather strap, an extra-long wooden paint stick, the leather flogger, and worst of all, the cane. Kara knew what the anticipation always does to her, and took her time tying her to the table. First spreading her ankles as far as they would go, then fastening them tightly to the legs of the desk. Lena’s wrists were next, and by the time Kara was through, not only was she completely immobilized, but in very real danger of dripping on the floor. The final step was a handkerchief gag, because Lena is noisy under the best of circumstances, and they both knew that this was not such a time.  
  
The flogger came first, and the sting was worse than Lena could ever remember it. She couldn't escape it, and couldn't even cry out, except for muffled sobs. It felt like a swarm of angry bees on her back and hips, but then her daddy switched her stance, and began to bring it up between her legs. After the third direct hit to Lena’s wide open cunt, she was considering using her safe sign when a second orgasm hit her swollen throbbing clitoris out of nowhere. Daddy has the amazing ability to read her body like a book, and the next thing she remember was Kara pulling her head up gently, and showing her the cane. Lena’s fingers were still gripping the rope tightly, and she felt her daddy’s hand on mine, unclenching her fist. Kara gently manipulated her fingers into a peace sign, silently reminding her of her safe signal.   
  
Even had Lena been able to speak, she would have had no words to express her love for Kara then. As deeply into the moment as they both were, her first concern was for her safety, and Kara needed to reassure herself that her pet was okay. Lena met her blue eyes in the mirror, and nodded slightly to tell her that she was all right. "I want you to _watch,_ Pet. You need to see it coming."   
  
Lena had it both ways, and she honestly believe it's worse to see the cane in the air, rushing at her. The first lash was white hot, and as always, the pain radiated out from the initial blow. Kara gave her time to register every nuance of the sensation before she stroked her ass with the cane, selecting the next spot. Kara watched her closely in the mirror as the cane fell again, harder than before. Lena bucked against the desk, straining in her bonds, but there was really nowhere to go, and it felt as if every nerve ending in her body had been fired by the cane.  
  
Lena honestly love sucking Daddy's cock, but she was mostly relieved when she pulled the gag out and replaced it with her erection. The brunette pet licked and sucked greedily, not just to please her daddy, but also to keep the cane at bay. Kara pushed to the back of her throat again and again, counting slowly, letting her pet know how long before she could draw another breath.

When Kara pulled away and picked up the paint stick, she cried "No, Daddy, please, no more?" Her daddy’s response was just to pull the handkerchief back into her mouth, and tell her that she wasn't done.  
  
Lena honestly don't remember how many times Kara hit her, but she do know that by the time Daddy entered her, even the blonde was surprised at how wet she was.

Kara quickly decided that her wrists and ankles had suffered enough, though, and gently untied her, piling up pillows in the middle of the bed, and pushing her pet face first over them. The handkerchief came out of Lena’s mouth, much to her relief. Kara rummaged around in the toy drawer, pulled out a plug, and lubed it up thoroughly before sliding it firmly into Lena’s ass. Knees on either side of her pet’s thighs, Kara pushed her legs together, and entered her slowly, her pet’s hot flesh against her exciting to them both.  
  
Kara fucked her as mercilessly as she’d caned her, enjoying the feel of the plug against her cock, separated only by a thin membrane.

Daddy pounded her pet harder and harder, but she felt no pain, only exhilaration. Kara owns her, and the pleasure she receives when she proves it never ceases to amaze her. Lena came once again, this time so hard she thought sure that the bed would shake. Finally when Lena thought her ragged nerve endings could take no more, Kara slammed violently into her pussy one last time, and the fit was so tight that she felt her daddy’s spasms inside her. Kara made a move to get up, but she begged her to stay, and she lay full on top of her, her weight pinning Lena’s sore body to the bed.   
  
Lena came down to earth slowly, sated and sleepy, held securely by the woman who owns her, because she would have it no other way.

****


End file.
